tgmkfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle of the Trains
The second book in 11th Grade (2012-2013) and the twenty-third in the series, it is the only story that features the students turning into trains of this period and any light mythical creature for that matter. The time period is in November 2012. Summery Danielle is tired of being a diesel and wants to convert to electric, though Armand disapproves of the whole thing as he knows the risks she'll encounter if she does. At the same time he convinces Hannah and Thea to switch their engines from electro maglev and electricity respectively to solar maglev in concern for their safety. He also convinces Olenka to change her car type from a smoking car to something else out of the concern of her health. Much to his surprise she choses to be a railway gun. Meanwhile, Rusty arrives on Sodor for his exchange term with Pearl and Buffy tagging along. Thomas is excited to see Buffy again and shows her his branch line. Thomas's own coaches, Annie and Clarabel, befriend Buffy though are a little jealous at Thomas's attention towards her. As there are only three engine berths in the Ffarquhar shed, Rusty and Pearl spend their nights at Tidmouth while Buffy stays behind with the other coaches in the car shed. Not long afterwards, Electra appears on the island with the intent of modernizing it. He is disgusted that the railway system is mainly run by steam engines and diesels, and that only one railway line is electrified. Thomas and Rusty try to show him away saying that the railway has it's own controller that he cannot interfere to which Electra replies: "I am my own controller." In desperation Thomas and Rusty confer with Willa and Armand over what to do about the situation. The suggestion of bringing Lady to the island to confront Electra is passed off. For one strong reason, Lady was already damaged once by Diesel 10 long ago and Electra is considered worse than Diesel 10. The meeting ends with no success in ideas and they return to their duties. Later Armand is shocked to discover that Danielle had converted to electricity. Thomas suggests to Armand to make up a story to get the other electric engines to convert but this makes matters worse as they both tell different fibs to Danielle and Taylor causing them to get into a fight and almost immediately attacking Electra. Armand, regretting his actions and feeling guilty, takes leave and hides in Morgan's Mine. Willa and Rachael go out to search for Armand but get caught by Electra who accuses them of plotting Danielle and Taylor's assult on him and holds them under captivity. Thomas, realising his mistake, rescues them with the aid of Rusty. The four then find Armand and comfort him before returning to Tidmouth. To their horror, Electra has been laying destruction on Thomas's branch line and got into a battle with the other classmates. Thomas, Rachael and Willa try to reason with everyone while Armand and Rusty takes the coaches out of the yard. Electra, however turns nasty on them and brainwashes the other electric engines into attacking them. Thomas and the others escape to the main line where, at the viaduct, Lady appears to rescue them. Electra attacks her with thunderbolts but Lady repels them with her magic until the viaduct crumbles beneath Electra causing him to fall down into the river. Armand and Thomas apologize to Danielle and Taylor who forgive the two with some electrical buzzes. Seeing the branch line in ruin, Thomas and the others are left to find work elsewhere. The kids, who couldn't give much to contribute to their problem return to Green Meadow tired and battered. Characters Kids *Willa *Danielle *Olenka *Alisa *Rose Tui *Katherine *Sophia *Thea *Sabine *Hannah *Alana *Armand *Taylor *Gabriel *Yaniv *Evan Trains *Thomas *Rusty *Percy (Cameo) *Toby (Cameo) *Annie & Clarabel *Pearl *Buffy *Lady *Electra *Krupp *Wrench *Joule *Volta *Purse Category:Stories Category:11th Grade